xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
SMTB Part 8: The Sun and the Stray Dog
AN EXCERPT FROM THE WRITINGS OF RINGO KUBO "The Martyr, and the Angel Who Loved Him" I have for you a tale of woe, a tale of peril, and ultimately, a tale of love. It is a tale that follows what many of its kind do: a prince, and a princess. Both born into a world of strife, yet their upbringings could not have been more polar. The prince was born into a world of luxury. But the wealth his clan had accrued was soaked in blood. The princess had lived a life of destitution, a weak body further imperiled by false faith. Yet from this despair came a hope, that the sins performed against her would lead to hope for those like her. It was the prince who had saved the princess from this perilous life, though his own bloodstained past would come to haunt him. Though he would abandon this lifestyle, the sins his clan had committed forever weighed on his mind. Those who would seek revenge could lie behind any doorway. The prince loved the princess dearly, and she him. Her desire was a loving household, to care for those children who she saw so much of herself in. And she wanted him by her side. But his love for her is what kept the prince at bay. For he could not put her in danger, as the threat of retribution was forever present. And so, he resolved to suffer alone. Even if it hurt himself, and her, he could never willingly endanger his beloved. A life of heartache would be worth it, so long as her heart was still beating. But love will always find a way. The princess desired it thus. This is the tale of her desire becoming truth. --- OCTOBER 30, 2019 NARUKI CITY DOCKS Ten o'clock in Naruki City. Still early in the work day. Still early in the school day. Crowds are sparse. Certainly the time of day where rising danger can go unnoticed. It emerges from the docks. A single passenger departs from a cargo ship. He flips the workers a coin. He steps onto the docks. He stands in a black-and-red suit and tie, a skull-and-crossbones belt buckle glistening in the sun. On the back of his suit reads a single phrase in kanji: "KING OF THE BEASTS", adorned with a pair of horns. He pulls a lollipop out of his pocket, unwraps it and puts it in his mouth. He smirks. "Not a bad breeze. Good enough that I can smell ya from here." "You've got nowhere else to hide...JoJooooo...!" --- NARUKI MARKET DISTRICT EARLIER THAT MORNING "How exactly did you set this up, JoJo?" Rin was standing in front of a smaller store in the market district, not far from her mother's. The sign on the front had a logo featuring a pixelated egg wearing sunglasses, next to the words "Runaway Games". "Eh, I've got a good rapport with the owners. Married couple, good people. I called them up last night and asked if they'd be able to come before school started. I know this guy'd like to get it over with early, right?" Jin nodded. He had a turtleneck underneath his school uniform, covering the scar on his neck. And he was holding a pair of bags. "Getting rid of old collectibles isn't easy, I know. Sure you're still good with this?" Shūjo asked. Jin nodded somberly. He made a money sign with his fingers. "Yeah. Medical bills ain't cheap. Even with the school footing most of them. Shit, that red asshole really knew where to hit to hurt you the most. Not even the minor shit's going untouched." Rin put her hand on Jin's shoulder. "Don't worry, big guy. That just means you've got more room for fluffy things, right?" Jin gave a half smirk. Just then, an orange cat walked from around the corner. Rin noticed that it only had one eye. It cozied up to Shūjo, who picked it up. "Oh, hey Beguru. How ya doin', buddy? Your mom and dad finally let you out again?" Beguru then leapt out of Shūjo's arms and onto Rin's head, where he began playfully swatting at her ponytail. "Oh jeez, what's this weirdo doing--" Shūjo began. "Oh, hey there, buddy! Having fun up there? Like my hair, do you? It's almost the same color as your fur! Aren't you a cute fella!" Rin said cheerfully. She started scratching behind his ears. Shūjo and Jin stared. "Uh, never mind, then." Shūjo said. The door opened, and an orange-haired woman in a blue hoodie stepped out. "Beguru, what're ya doing, you weirdo? Dontchu be messing with that girl's head like that!" "Oh, hey miss Sakura. I think Beguru likes her." Shūjo deadpanned. Jin nodded. The cat jumped off Rin's head. "*sigh*, what am I gonna do with you? Can't just be jumping on strangers' heads, even if their hair is totes adorbs!" "Uhhh, sorry about that, ma'am. I have this effect with cats..." Rin said. "From the looks of it, I think it's the other way around..." Shūjo chimed. "Oi, what's this 'ma'am' business? Don't make me sound like some old granny!" the woman said. There was a cheerfulness in her voice, though there was also a relaxing quality to it. "Sorry, ma--er, sorry. Funny, that's something my mom would probably say..." "Well, your mom sounds like my kind of lass! Oh, hang on..." She looked intently at Rin. "You wouldn't happen to be Hana Kubo's little one, would you?" "Huh? You know my mom?" "So my eyes don't deceive me! I'd recognize that pretty hair color anywhere! I get all my produce from your mama's store. Guess that'd make you Rin-chan, right? I'm Sakura Yoko! I run this little game shop with my husband. And this loaf." She looked down, but Beguru had disappeared. Suddenly, he reappeared on top of Rin's head. "Weeeeelp. Guess you've got yourself a new hat. Well, guess we don't have time to dilly dally. Come on in." They entered the shop. The walls of the shop were lined with all sorts of gaming memorabilia. Rin stared in amazement. "Told ya these guys were legit." Shūjo said. Behind the counter, was a man with messy blonde hair, glasses, a beanie cap, and a purple shirt with an upside-down letter L on it. "Just to let you know, I'm missing sleep for this, JoJo." he griped. "Haven't you heard of 'the early bird gets the worm', Jobin?" Shūjo retorted. "Haven't you heard of 'sleep is a good thing', JoJo?" Jobin said back. "Alright, girls, you're both beautiful in your own way. Don't we have business to take care of?" Sakura interjected. "Right, sorry, dear. You've got the goods, right?" Jobin asked. "That I do." Shūjo said, presenting both bags. "Shit, can't believe he's turning this stuff in..." Jobin said, and looked over at Jin, who was somberly looking at some games on the shelf. "How's he been? Couldn't believe all that shit you mentioned over the phone." "Oh, God. Had to send some extra positive thoughts his way after I heard it." Sakura chimed. "He's...taking it day-by-day. We've tried keeping his spirits up, but it's a cruddy thing to come to terms with. This wasn't easy, either. Must be hard for a collector to part with something he takes pride in." Rin said. "Shit, I'll say. This is some high-quality--whoa!" Jobin took out one longer cartridge. "An original SNES copy of Final Fantasy IV?! Dude, you can't be serious." "No, he can't be. C'mon man, you can't get rid of this one. This one's your favorite!" Shūjo said. Jin put his head down. He made the money sign again. "Money's not the issue here, stuff like this doesn't grow on trees! Look, I'll do you a solid just this once. I'll throw a few extra in here for everything, but I can't take this one. Some things are just too important." "Thanks, man. That means a lot." Shūjo said. "I'll say. Something like this must be chock full of important memories, and those are priceless!" Sakura said. Jobin handed over the money. "Well, if there's any good that can come from this, I'm sure a lot of these'll make someone very happy." Sakura said. "I hope you're right, Miss Sakura. Nothing's completely hopeless." Rin said. "Hm? Sorry, but haven't I seen you before?" Jobin asked. "Oh right. Babe, this is Hana Kubo's kid." "Oh, that explains it. It's Rin, right? I've stopped by your mom's shop a few times myself." Rin paused for a moment. She thought back to what the Reaper had told her. How he'd been in her mom's shop before. No, no...it's clear by now that he's a student at the Academy. I'm just being paranoid. Can't just suspect every single man that's stepped foot in the shop..., she thought. "Something wrong?" Jobin asked. "Oh, sorry. I get spaced out sometimes." Rin explained. "Hrmm. That's a writer thing if I've ever heard it. Oh right, your mom explained that about you. You're more or less 90% of what she talks about." "Hehehe, well, that's probably an exaggeration..." "Oh, don't get so bashful. It's cute that your Mama's so enthusiastic about her kid!" Sakura said. "Us two, we just talk about our cat." Jobin added. "And butts. Don't forget the butts." "Oh, right. I, uh, met your cat already." Rin said. "Oh, I bet you did." Suddenly, the lights shut off. "Huh? What's going on?" Rin asked. "Oh for...BAGERU!" Jobin exclaimed. "He, uh, likes chewing on cables." Shūjo said. "Riiiiiiip." Sakura said. "Welp. Think that's all the time we've got. Let's go. See ya with the lights on, folks." said Shūjo. "Yeah, yeah. Go get your education on." Jobin deadpanned. "'Free cat to a good home'..." Sakura said, typing on her phone. "Hey, if you're serious maybe I could--" Rin began. "LET'S GO." Shūjo griped. The trio went outside. "And that's that little adventure over." Shūjo said. "A real lovely pair. You just know that's gonna be you and Hiyoko in a couple years." Rin joked. Jin smirked. "Uggh. Still hung up on that, huh?" "I was only making an observation. It's been almost two weeks since our chat. Still not gonna say anything?" "I keep telling you, there's nothing to say. I'm not gonna endanger her like that, not more than we already are." "So you'd rather break her heart over a possibility, is that it?" "Better it be broken and still beating." Jin rolled his eyes. "Oh what, now you're gonna get on my case, too? What's so criminal about wanting to keep her safe? I don't need to justify anything. And why the hell would you have a problem with it? What does it matter to you whether I tell her I love her or not?" Jin's expression turned to one of anger. He typed out a message, sent it, and then stormed away towards the school. Then, Shūjo's phone pinged. He looked at the message. "BECAUSE I CAN'T ANYMORE." Shūjo grumbled. "Well I hope you're happy now." Rin chimed. "Let's just go." he responded bluntly. The two walked to the Academy. Near the entrance stood Yūji, with his employees Shinji and Kamiya. "Good morning, you two." Yūji said. "Hey, did something else happen with your buddy? He just came by here with steam coming out of his ears." Shinji said, adjusting his glasses. "Seriously, if there was any more steam coming out of him you'd be serving him at an unforgettable luncheon." Kamiya said. Shinji groaned. "How many people in this country do you think get that joke?" he said bluntly. "You did, and that's all I care about." Kamiya replied. "Anywho, back to what was asked. Did something happen with Jin?" Yūji asked. "I'd ask my charming companion." Rin said. Shūjo grumbled. "Say no more, then." Yūji quipped. "I feel bad for the guy. It's like watching a sad clown." Shinji said. "I thought that's what I was?" Kamiya asked. "Well, let me clarify. Watching him's like watching a clown that can't tell jokes anymore. Watching you is like watching a clown that never could." "Ah, ok. That makes sense...HEY!" "Your agreement with it shall forever warm my heart." After bidding the quibbling trio goodbye, Rin and Shūjo walked to their homeroom. "Morning, everyone~." she chimed. She looked over, and saw Jin sitting at his desk with his headphones on. He flashed Shūjo a dirty look, before averting his gaze. "Well, there's all we need to know." Tenko said. "Oh, c'mon, is my rep really that bad?!" Shūjo grumbled. Hiyoko's phone pinged. "Um, JoJo...he says that it has to do with me? That we need to have a talk?" she said. "Gh...! Meddling little bastard...!" Shūjo growled. "Don't get upset with him, JoJo. I think it's high time we did have a talk. You've been evasive these last couple of weeks, I need to know why." Hiyoko said firmly. "Grrrr...alright, fine. Fine! Meet me here when lunch starts. We'll hash it out, and then certain somebodies can finally get off my case." Shūjo grumbled. Off to the side, Jin gave a devilish grin. The school day passed, and lunch period came. Shūjo approached the homeroom. Sitting next to the door was Jin, again listening to his headphones. He looked over at Shūjo, and motioned for him to go inside. Shūjo sighed, and went in. Hiyoko was staring out the window. "You remember what today is, right JoJo?" she asked. "Of course I do. Six years to the day I found you on the docks. I'd never forget that." "I know you wouldn't. That day's more important to me than my birthday." She sighed. "My mother...she always talked about how a savior was coming. That some divine being would come, and fix everything that was ailing me. And in a way, she was right. A savior did come, but it wasn't an angel or some kind of deity. My savior was a scruffy ten-year old boy from a family of noble criminals. And I've spent every day of these six years together, trying to make that boy as happy as he's made me. My body still aches, I still have spells of wooziness. But it's alright, because there's always somebody there to help me through it." She approached him. "I've spent the past six years living with former gangsters, dealing with my own body turning on me, and going on this 'adventure through people's hearts' with everyone. Six years of danger, but I've made it through OK. Because that scruffy ten-year old boy never left. I'm not in danger from being with you, JoJo. I'm safe from danger because of you." Shūjo was silent. "I think I understand why Jin is so upset with you. Not just because he can't express his emotions, but because you've seen the danger of what we're doing, and refuse to. Something could happen at any moment, and if it did, whatever you were too afraid to say would haunt you forever. I've been with you all this time. And I want to stay that way, in whatever capacity. I know the danger that could come, and I don't care. I love you so, so much. I just want to hear that you feel the same way..." Shūjo was speechless. "Hiyoko...I..." The door opened. Jin came walking in slowly, with his arms raised. Behind him: the suited young man from the docks, with a gun pointed to Jin's head. "Boo." he uttered. "K-Kaido?!" exclaimed a shocked Shūjo. --- TWO YEARS EARLIER "The hell do you mean, you're leaving?!" Kaido demanded. "I mean, I'm leaving. We're packing up and getting the hell out of here. Simple as that." Shūjo retorted. "Oh so you think that's the end of it, huh? That you can just piss off somewhere else and forget everything? You remember the deal our families made, right?" "Yeah, I do. And you can forget about it. This shit's gotten too risky, especially with Hiyoko's health." Kaido snickered. "Oh, right. Hiyoko. Hiyoko Hiyoko Hiyoko Hiyoko. That's all it ever is with you, isn't it?! You're gonna ditch everything we've done for that sick girl you pulled off a boat! We burned a goddamned warehouse to the ground together, man! That was your idea, in case you forgot. Just gonna forget everything and leave, are you thick?!" "I can't forget, dumbass. This snake on my chest means I can't. You've been my boy for years, you need to get it through your head that it's not safe. And that's the end of it." Shūjo walked off. Kaido clenched his fists. "Nah...nah, that ain't the end of it. I'm gonna find you one of these days, JoJo...and when I do, I'm collecting on our deal. Have fun looking over your shoulder forever, shithead..." --- PRESENT DAY It seemed like any ordinary school day. Like any ordinary lunch period. Students chatting and bustling through the halls, enjoying the brief respite from their daily studies. But, as has happened so often this semester, something happened that broke the peace. One student, wearing a dark hood over his head to obscure his face, gave a smirk. He walked over to the room where the academy's intercom system was. Waiting for him was one Ginmaru Hibiki, president of the school's broadcast team and Kyohei Ishimaru's de facto right hand. "You're late." he said. "Sorry, dude. Had to go pick up a friend from the docks. Let's get this fun train rolling." the hooded student said. A minute later, the intercom turned on. "Attention, Ascension Academy students and staff. This is an alert that there is a violent gunman loose within the school. Please feel free to run away screaming like you would if your friend asked you to see a live-action anime film. Thank you." In the courtyard, Rin's eyes widened. "That voice...he's here...!" "Did he just say there was a gunman in the school?" Rose asked. "What the hell is he playing at now?!" Tenko asked. "No time for that now. Even if this is some kind of prank, we have to move." Jugo said. "W-wait, JoJo and Hiyoko are still in the homeroom. And I don't know where Jin went off to..." Tenko said. "They'll have to make their own way out, right now we have to get out of here." Jugo responded. The group followed the growing crowd of panicked students out of the academy. Inside the homeroom, Jin was lying motionless on the floor. "Wooooow. All it took was one right hook and the bastard dropped like a rock. Ace choice of new friends ya got, JoJo." Kaido joked. "How the hell did you find us?" Hiyoko asked. "Let's just say a friendly redbird told me. Nice enough to get me into this school of yours, too." "Tch, should've guessed. Thought that was his voice just now." Shūjo said. Kaido sat at the teacher's desk, gun firmly pointed towards Shūjo. He planted his feet on the desk. "Nice joint ya stumbled your way into. How much did Mommy and Daddy pay to get you in here? Not that it matters, seeing as made off with as much of the clan's funds as they could pocket." Before he could say anything else, he heard the sound of a door closing. Taking advantage of Kaido's focusing on Shūjo, Jin had crawled over to the closet, shut the door and quickly barricaded himself. "Hey!" Kaido yelled, springing up, and proceeding to knock furiously on the door. "Pfeh, sneaky bastard. Whatever, he ain't my problem. Unfortunately for you two, though..." He retook his position at the desk. Inside the closet, Jin began to type a message. Outside the school, the students were crowded in front of the entrance. "Sheesh, where are they?" Jugo asked. "It's a sizable crowd...maybe we just can't see them?" Rose added. Tenko's phone pinged. She looked, and turned pale. "What's wrong?" Rin asked. "It's from Jin..." Tenko began. "Guy with a gun in the homeroom. I'm locked in the closet. He has JoJo and Hiyoko. Sounds like they know each other." "Wha...?" Rin uttered. "So it's not just a trick..." Rose added. Inside the classroom, Jin was listening through the closet door. "So where's the rest of your crew, bro? Trying to teach your old man that you can handle things on your own, again?" Shūjo said. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I ain't your brother, JoJo. Not anymore. That ship sailed when you pissed off to this hellhole." "OK, fine. So what, you're here for your revenge? Shoot me in the middle of a school and somehow find a way out? That the idea?" "Well, duh. Course I'm gonna waste you when this is all over. But that's not the main thing I'm here for. I'm here to collect on our families' contract." He took a rolled up paper out of his jacket pocket, and untied it. "You remember what my clan's name is, right JoJo?" "What the hell does that have to do wi--" "Answer the damn question, JoJo." "Tch. Yeah, I do. Minamoto. As in..." "As in the surname of the greatest warrior to ever serve Japan. One whose death only came from the betrayal of someone he trusted. Just bringing this up cuz, well, history just loves a repeat performance." "You're no Yoshitsune, Kaido." Hiyoko retorted. "Yeah, you're right. Cuz I'm not gonna be the one commiting seppuku before this is over. But one thing at a time, let's read this contract together, shall we?" "'A blood pact between the Higashikata and Minamoto clans. To foster an enduring bond of unity and prosperity, the leaders of both clans make this solemn promise: that when the day comes where the male heir of one clan becomes of age, that he shall choose from the opposite clan's ranks his bride.' Signed in blood by the clans' leadership. For the last year, I've been thinking up what the best way to get to you would be. Shooting ya right here would work just fine, but oh no, I gotta go deeper than that. I gotta take away the one thing you care about more than anything else." "I'm gonna take Hiyoko with me." "Like HELL you are!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "Yeah dude, I'm gonna have to take a hard pass on that. What I can do is give you this nice ruler someone left here, and you can use that to go fuck yourself." Shūjo retorted. Kaido chuckled. "Oh don't get me wrong, I wouldn't go for a broken doll like her for no reason. It'd just be so satisfying to know that you'd be looking up from your briny pit in hell, seeing the girl of your dreams with the friend you abandoned for her. And even in death, it would just eat you up. That'd be a thousand times better then just putting one between your eyes." Kaido got up. "This joint's a bit cramped, though. On your feet, both of you. I want everyone to see your last, shameful moments before I make you off yourself. Move it!" The two got up, and Kaido grabbed Hiyoko. "C'mon, let's get to know each other a little better. I'm not so bad, once ya get to know me..." He marched the two out of the room. Inside the closet, Jin resumed typing. "He's taking them somewhere. Guy sounds serious." "Oh, God. What's even happening?" Rin asked. "Tenko, ask him what this man's name is." Rose said. "We're really gonna try this? Do we even have enough time?" Jugo asked. "I don't think we have any other options." Rose answered. Jin replied. "Kaido Minamoto, I think. If you're going for his heart, hurry up. It sounds like he's gonna kill JoJo." "We've gotta get away from this crowd." Rin said. Then, Tenko's phone pinged again. "I'll try to keep him occupied." Tenko panicked. "The hell...?! Is he nuts?! He's gonna get himself killed!" "If we hurry, it might not have to come to that. Let's disappear." Rose said. The four snuck away. They hid in a nearby alleyway. Rose searched through her phone. "Any luck?" Rin asked. "Minamoto, Minamoto...here. Doesn't look like he has a full Palace, but I can still locate his Shadow. Let's hurry. Whatever Jin has planned, who knows how long it will work for?" A doorway appeared, and they stepped inside. Meanwhile, Kaido had taken Hiyoko and Shūjo to the roof of the school. At this point, a light rain had begun. "On your knees, JoJo." Kaido demanded. "Blech, no, seriously?" Shūjo joked. "Really? Gonna play the funny man now?" "Sorry, man. Not in our nature to show any fear. I don't wear this mark on my chest if I'm even the slightest bit afraid to die." "Well, goodie goodie. Makes this a hell of a lot easier. Knees. Now." Suddenly, a portal appeared. Out stepped the hooded student, now wearing a dark ski mask to shroud his face. "Took you long enough, Mr. Magic. It was about to get awkward." Kaido said. "Hey, lighten up. My word on JoJo here was good, wasn't it? Got the goods for ya, right here." The hooded man handed over a sheathed dagger. "Gotta respect a guy that goes with tradition. Oh, and uh...in case you wanna go full blast with a little decapitation after." He presented a katana. "...I'll think about it." Kaido turned to Shūjo. He tossed the dagger over. "This is what happens when you shame the people that trust you. Wanna know the real reason I came here alone? It's cuz the boys in our old crew dropped me. Tossed me aside like yesterday's trash. You were the one they respected, and once you were gone, poof. They just up and left. And what's a yakuza heir supposed to do with no crew standing by him? Clan leadership won't take me seriously when I can't even command respect from my peers. You abandoning me turned me into a laughingstock! Now you're gonna repent for every last bit of suffering I've had to deal with. But first, I want to hear you apologize. Apologize, and then stick that dagger in your gut. Or she dies with you. Your choice." Shūjo sighed. "Alright. Fine. I'll apologize. But not to you." "Huh?" "I'm gonna apologize...to her." Hiyoko perked up. "Oh, this oughta be a riot." said the hooded student, who used a portal to summon forth a chair, which he promptly sat in. "I'm sorry you had the bad luck of ending up with me. All I ever bring you is danger and misery. I love you. That's as open a secret as there's ever been. And that's why I can't keep putting you in danger like this. All I want is your safety. And if sacrificing myself ensures that...then that's what I'll do." "JoJo...please, don't..." Hiyoko uttered tearfully. Shūjo grabbed the dagger, and then... Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level, coming from my miiiiind~! A song echoed out. Everyone looked confused. "What the hell...?" questioned Kaido. Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level, coming from my miiiiind~! They looked over. Standing on top of the entrance to the roof was Jin. The song was blaring from his phone. And he was elaborately dancing along to it. IIIIIIII, want golden wind (Kono me amereri maroreri merare maro)~ Everyone was speechless. "What are you doing...?" the Reaper deadpanned. IIIIIIII, want golden wind (Kono me amereri maroreri merare maro)~ Kaido furiously fired at Jin, who jumped down from his perch out of sight. "Grrrr, hey! Go get the bastard, will ya?!" "Nuh-uh. I'm tired of chopping that guy up. You take care of it." the Reaper retorted. Kaido grumbled. "Either of you moves, you're dead. Along with your dancing dumbass." Kaido gave chase. As he made his way down the stairs, he could hear the music coming from the other end of the hallway. He ran towards it. Moments later, Jin poked his head out from one of the classrooms, and after making sure the coast was clear, ran back towards the stairs. Jin ran back onto the roof. The Reaper was sitting on his chair, reading a copy of The Divine Comedy, paying no attention to the rain, nor to Hiyoko and Shūjo. Jin ran over to the two. "Wait, you gave him the slip? How?" Hiyoko asked. Jin just pointed to his head. "Hey, Jin. Hey hey hey, Jin. Jinnie boy, how ya doin'? Aw c'mon, I know you can hear me! Hey, how's the old neck doin'?" the Reaper taunted. Jin didn't look towards him, but still bore an irritated expression. "Ahhhh, spoilsport. Whatevs, this rain's killing my mojo. I'm out of here." "You're just leaving? Just like that?" Shūjo asked. "Damn straight. Not gonna sit around waiting for this tool to realize he's been had. Serves him right for leaving y'all here. 'Sides, I've got shit to do. Peace out, homeskillets!" The Reaper opened a portal, and disappeared through it. "We have to get out of here before he comes back!" Hiyoko said. "You go on ahead. I've gotta take care of something first." Shūjo retorted. "Are you nuts?! Then I'm staying right here!" "No way. This is between me and him. If you got caught in it, I'd never forgive myself. There's only one way this ends. Me or him. I like my chances better knowing you're out of danger." Jin frantically motioned to leave. Hiyoko turned, gave a sigh, and kissed Shūjo on the cheek. "You pick the most asinine times to play the hero, you know that?" she said, before running off. "Yeah...I get that a lot." Shūjo remarked. In the other world, the group were searching through the halls of the Tartarus hotel. "Seriously, how is this so complicated?!" Tenko asked. "Without a DNA sample I can only get rough coordinates. It shouldn't be too far now." Rose answered. Shortly after, they came across a door with Kaido's name on it. "Here we are." Upon opening the door, they saw that the room was covered wall-to-wall in images of Shūjo, many of which bore circles, others stabbed with daggers. In the middle of the room, crouched down, was Kaido, only now with the Shadows' signature yellow pupils. He was speaking to himself. "Apologize, apologize, apologize, apologize, apologize, apologize..." he rambled on. "That's all I want to hear is those words from your mouth, that you're sorry for destroying my life. I've lost my friends, my clan's respect, my entire reason for living. All because of that girl...that just sums it all up, doesn't it? Ever since we were kids, that's all I ever heard. 'Isn't JoJo soooooo cool', 'What a dreamboat, he saved that girl's life', 'He's gonna be the next great clan head', over and over and over. It never really hit me until you left. I only ever got respect from being around you. Without you around, they think I'm next to useless." "Useless...useless useless useless useless useless useless USELESS!" He slowly got up, and turned to the group. "You all...you're JoJo's new posse, right? The ones that red creep was telling me about. That used to be my role, you know. Until he decided he wanted to be a goody two-shoes and forget everything. You're here to stop me from taking my revenge, right? Well, fine. Go ahead and try it!" Shadows began emanating from him, and he transformed into a bulky, black-garbed pirate captain. "Apologize, apologize, apologize, apologize...I'll have your lives for an apology!" In the real world, Kaido returned to the roof. "Damn runt. Thinks he can get the slip on me..." He saw that Shūjo was the only one still there. "Well hello there, 'bro'." he said. "So the red dick went and left, huh? Should've figured as much." "Yup. Just you and me, now. Just how you wanted it." "I'm only gonna say this once. You were my bro for years. If what we had was real in any way, you wouldn't be pulling this shit. A real friend would've accepted my decision. Instead of marching over here amd trying to convince me to kill myself. Was all of it just convenience for you? Was what we had a means to an end?" "Don't give me that high and mighty crap, JoJo. When you left, I lost everything. Only fair that I even the scales." "Fine. Then you know what's gotta happen. When two gangsters have a problem, there's only one solution." Shūjo removed his school blazer. Kaido removed his tuxedo and tie. "Mortal combat it is, then." he said. The two took on a fighting stance, before engaging. Inside Tartarus, the Shadow swung his blade madly. Rin dodged the assault, getting in a strike any chance she could. "Those movements...and that spear...just what the hell are you?!" the Shadow demanded. He swung again, only for Rin to land atop the blade. "Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ringo Kubo, the happiest girl you'll ever meet. And as of right now..." The Shadow angrily swung again, only for Rin to leap onto his head. "...your exquisite owner." She cut the Shadow down the middle, toppling him. The others looked on. "And that's why she's the boss." Jugo said. The Shadow groaned. "It's not fair...it just isn't fair...he has everything...everything I should have...I stayed loyal and that's the thanks I get. It always came so easy when he was around..." "Maybe that just means you need to work harder for it. Respect needs to be earned. If you got respect just from being around someone, then that's not really respect. You get through life with your own qualities, not someone else's. You're you, and JoJo is JoJo. You have to learn how to stand on your own, without him. And that starts with learning when to let go of a grudge." Rin explained. The Shadow thought for a moment. "You're right...I've been blaming JoJo for everything that's gone wrong in my life, but that just meant that I hadn't done enough to stand on my own. I'll...I'll call off the revenge plot. Whatever I need to do to earn back what I've lost. But maybe...maybe I never really had it to begin with..." The Shadow faded away. In the real world, Shūjo and Kaido continued their fight, both bloodied from the other's assault. Shūjo began to land more attacks, and eventually, managed to overpower Kaido, knocking him to the ground. He stood over Kaido, but rather than try to get up, the latter stayed on the ground. "Go on then, JoJo. Finish me off. I've got nothing left to give besides my life. I've tried being you for all these years. That didn't work, and beating you didn't work either. You had everything. The cool personality, the respect, a girl that adores you. And it all came so damn easy. So just...just end it. I'm nothing." Shūjo just stood there. "Get up." He pulled Kaido up. "I'm not gonna end you. That isn't what I am anymore. And from the sound of it, I've taken enough from you as it is. So here's what I'm gonna do instead..." He pulled Kaido in close, and whispered in his ear. A few minutes later, the group emerged from the portal. Upon reentering the crowd of students, they ran into Hiyoko and Jin. "Oh, thank God!" Tenko sighed. "Where's JoJo?" Rin asked. "Yo." Shūjo appeared, battered and bruised. Hiyoko embraced him. "Aaaaand what's going on here?" Rin asked with a smirk. Jin began playing a song on his phone. "When a maaaaan loves a woman~" it played. "Fucking dick." Shūjo grumbled. "Alright, that's enough of that. Let's go get those bruises looked at..." Hiyoko led Shūjo away by the hand. "Well, that took long enough." Jugo said. "There's still something strange...what happened to Kaido?" Rose asked. "Well wherever he is...probably stewing over a lot." Rin said. As they spoke, a figure walked away from the crowd, garbed in an academy hoodie. As he got away, Kaido looked back, and saw Hiyoko attending to Shūjo's injuries. He smirked. "Thanks, bro." He turned and walked away. --- And thus did the prince and princess finally profess their true feelings. And though the prince's fallen friend had raged against them, the princd gave him mercy, and a second chance to find himself. When given the choice between executing his friend and sparing him, the prince chose life. When given the ultimatum to take his own life to protect the princess, he chose his own death. Such is the way of the noble prince. And the princess who adored him finally got her wish. For there was no danger too great, no threat too harrowing, that she wouldn't risk to be by his side. Such is the fortitude of the loving princess. And though the crimson evil that loomed over the land still remained free, on this day, the violence and despair he brought did not win. Though bloodshed had been threatened, in the end, love and mercy had won the day. For now, the light of hope had pierced through the veil of despair. May it remain so for all eternity.